Trust Me
by xx-YuRiKa-xx
Summary: This is just a smut inspired by the Mirai Nikki Paradox events. I apologize in advance if there is any misinformation. Contains adult themes! :)


Crimson eyes locked onto violet ones as a tense silence fell over the vast room. A smirk found its way onto his lips as the young detective wrapped one hand around the bars that separated him from the female priestess. The silver haired boy raised a brow, wordlessly challenging the scowling woman. He knew it would end up like this. It was his plan after all. The grand doors to the containment room were shut tight and there was nobody left that could stop him from satisfying his curiosity.

The long haired priestess narrowed her large eyes as she watched the lithe man slip through the door, enclosing the two within the cage. She drew in a sharp breath and held it as she watched the crimson eyed male stroll towards her. "Hurry up and get it over with," the dark haired woman sighed warily and closed her eyes briefly.

"I'm not interested in you for that," was the reply. The priestess raised a brow, surprised as she watched the handsome man lower himself in front of her. A chuckle escaped his lips as he studied the woman up close. The young woman had long dark hair that was half pulled up and held in place with a scarlet bow letting the rest of her silk-like locks tumble down her back like a cape. Shorter locks of hair framed her pale face and fell over her right eye. Clad in a red kimono, the long haired woman sat primly, waiting.

"Then why are you here?" She asked tilting her head to the side. Now that he was closer the violet eyed priestess studied the intriguing man. He was extremely handsome, with silver locks that framed his well structured face. His crimson eyes glinted with amusement and a friendly smirk was plastered across his lips. The young detective had on a white dress shirt under a black pinstripe jacket and dark rinse jeans. A black tie hung around his neck. "Who are you?"

"Akise Aru," Replied the man softly. "My only interest is solving the case and if I have to take you with me to do so then I'll do it." The priestess hesitated and raised her eyes up to the security camera above. The silver haired male followed her gaze and smirked. "Don't worry about that, I have someone taking care of that. Nobody can hear us or see us."

"Why should I trust you?" The priestess asked icily and frowned. Silence fell around the two; tense, heavy silence. She uttered a gasp as Aru grasped her cold hands in his. Pink flushed across her face and he softened his smirk.

"Because I know what he did to you. You don't have to stay here any longer, let me arrest him for you." He replied seriously as the pink on Tsubaki's face deepened to a scarlet. Doubt filled her eyes and she lowered her gaze from his but her actions didn't go unnoticed. "You don't believe me do you? Would you like me to show you?"

"How do you intend to do that?" The dark haired woman asked softly, tensing up. She could hear his tone shift. As much as she'd hate to admit it he was appealing to her. He leaned over and whispered, "I'll show you" into her ear, sending a shiver down her spine. After taking a moment to regain her composure Tsubaki murmured bitterly, "So you're after my body after all."

"No," was the reply. "This is for you." The dark haired priestess tilted her head to the side as confusion filled her delicate features. The young detective bit down on his lip to contain his chuckle. What an intriguing woman, he mused. Aru softened his voice and reached a hand out to the fragile girl before him and simply said, "Trust me."

Tsubaki hesitated for a split second then slowly placed her hand in his. She bit down on her bottom lip as the charming man pulled her into his strong arms. "All you have to say is stop and we won't go any further," Aru muttered as he tenderly swiped his thumb across her ice-cold face. The priestess nodded mutely, unable to form words.

With a sweet smile the silver haired detective placed a chaste kiss upon her lips causing the dark haired priestess to widen her eyes. Slowly he deepened the kiss and a soft groan escaped her lips when he snaked his tongue in her mouth. He suddenly pulled away, leaving the panting woman wanting more. The silver haired man smirked, gauging her reaction, pleased to see the lust that clouded her violet eyes. Touch me, he wanted to say but held back.

"Can I?" Aru muttered instead, tugging at the priestess' traditional garment. Faint hesitation flashed across her face but she nodded.

"Yes, you can," Tsubaki answered sweetly. Her parted lips were tempting him to do things he never thought he could. That was all the permission he needed and with his skillful hands Aru tore off her clothing and immediately scanned her voluptuous body. A gasp escaped Tsubaki's wet lips and she frowned then grumbled, "don't stare like that…"

A soft chuckle escaped the detective's lips then apologized by placing gentle kisses along the dark haired woman's lips. Tsubaki slid the suit jacket from his shoulders, tugged off his tie then pulled off the dress shirt. She stifled a moan when she saw the sight of his toned stomach. Tsubaki drew in a sharp breath when she felt Aru's lips trail down her slender neck. In a flash the dominant male returned to her lips while his expert hands glided across her exposed breasts and torso.

With a grunt Aru pushes his partner down against the cold floor and runs his mouth along her jaw line, nipping and sucking as gasps escaped Tsubaki's parted lips. With a smirk he reaches a hand up and clamps it around both her wrists, holding them above her head. "Keep still," he instructs.

"Ah," Exclaimed the priestess when she felt a sudden pressure against her core. Tsubaki squirms and earns her a growl from Aru, advising the slender woman to still. He chuckles darkly as he releases her wrists and dipped his head down to lick her wet center. Tsubaki gasped out her partner's name as she tightened her grip on his wrists. Another cry escapes her lips as she writhes beneath his touch.

"I'll tie you up if you don't keep still," Aru warns playfully, carefully watching Tsubaki's response. She bites down on her bottom lip innocently but her eyes glint mischievously, challenging the silver haired man to do it. He raises a brow and a smirk finds its way to his lips as he glances over at the discarded black tie. He slips his fingers between Tsubaki's thighs, earning him a soft moan. Aru slides his skillful finger into her center causing the surprised woman to mewl in pain. He stills and gazes at her with calculating eyes, asking for permission once more. Tsubaki didn't reply but her violet eyes silently allowed him to continue.

His lips found hers in a heated kiss. He drew his hands up to pull the hair back from her flushed face as the priestess runs her hands along his shoulders. Tsubaki trailed her hands down to his belt and tugged at it, wordlessly asking him to take her. He smirked against her lips and without breaking the kiss he quickly undid the belt and pulled his jeans down. The violet eyed woman slipped her fingers into his boxers and tugged them down to free his already harden member.

Aru chuckles and asked, "Now?" Tsubaki nods as he flicks his tongue out to lick her lip. He tightens his grasp around her hands and presses his mouth against hers to muffle out her cry as he plunges deep within the priestess. Hot tears formed in the corners of her violet eyes but all she did was utter a shaky gasp.

"Move," she orders quietly and a pained expression briefly passes across the crimson eyed man's face but he obliged. Tsubaki writhed in pleasure and pain as her partner urged his thick manhood in and out of her. Her stomach coiled in anticipation, wanting release. She tore out of his grasp and threw her arms the dominant man's neck as he pushed himself deeper into her. A groan of satisfaction escaped his lips. She pulled her partner down and roughly nipped at his sweaty skin. He moaned, feeding her callous needs to hear the sound more.

Tsubaki frowned, panting slightly when the detective slid out of her with his trademark smirk plastered across his lips. He leaned over and grabbed the black tie then quickly wrapped it around Tsubaki's slender wrists behind her back and pulled her close, earning him a soft moan. Another delicious laugh filled the air as Aru teasingly ran his finger down her bottom. "What will I do with you now?"

"Aru…," Tsubaki whimpered softly to which he squeezes her bum appreciatively and smirked at her sudden audacity. "Please… hurry," she begs breathlessly. He teasingly runs a finger along her center causing the dark haired priestess to draw in a sharp breath. Tsubaki gazed over her shoulder and begged the handsome detective with her large violet eyes. Enough was enough, he mused.

Aru pulls at the tie to bring the frail woman closer then slams into her from behind. The violet eyed priestess uttered a deep satisfied moan as he roughly crashed his hips against hers. His name left her lips over and over again while he groans in pleasure. "Don't come yet," He growls and Tsubaki utters a sound of frustration as she struggles to contain herself.

With a grunt Aru pulls off the tie and immediately Tsubaki wraps her hands against the steel bars for support as the silver haired man continued his sweet torture. He digs his fingers into her hip and increases his pace. Tsubaki's moans grew louder he slid out then slammed into her with a force that intensified the pleasure ten folds. "Aru I-I can't hold it in…"

He grunts in acknowledgement but doesn't stop her for he can feel his climax approaching as well. Tsubaki chokes out his name as pure ecstasy coursed through her veins. His delicious moans filled her ears as she felt warm liquid trail from her bottom all the way down her thighs. She releases her grip on the bars and lets the silver haired man pull her close to him and for the first time in ages she left loved. She left behind all her worries and gave into her violent impulses. It's fine, she thought feeling calm for the first time in ages, just forget about everything.

Aru rests his chin on her bare shoulder and tightens his grip around her naked body. "Do you trust me now?" He asks interrupting her thoughts. Tsubaki remains silent but nods slightly, unable to form words. In a flash Aru throws the scarlet fabric to cover her exposed body and lifts the frail into his arms. "Then come with me. I'll take care of everything so trust me."


End file.
